<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Evanstan.】搭救 by likewastedmytime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938542">【Evanstan.】搭救</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewastedmytime/pseuds/likewastedmytime'>likewastedmytime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewastedmytime/pseuds/likewastedmytime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Evanstan.】搭救</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>楔子</p><p>2021.秋.NYC</p><p>“Mr. Evans的两杯美式……啊，不好意思，这杯做错了。”店员递出咖啡的双手又缩回去。</p><p>小姑娘歪头查看杯身的贴纸，立即皱起眉，对身后忙碌的咖啡师娇嗔，“哎，美式做成奶油的啦。”</p><p>年轻的咖啡师放下手中的活，看一眼标签便扬起眉毛，露出察觉了真相的表情，说，“啊，这是上一张单的，不好意思，我们给您重做吧……”说着就从姑娘手中拿回奶油咖啡。</p><p>“不不不。”Chris上前一步，伸手止住他们，“不用重做，这杯就好，赶时间。”</p><p>他自己拿了奶油咖啡，便往门外走边将美式的递给Scott。</p><p>“怎么啦？做错单了？”</p><p>Scott紧跟上他哥。Chris走得极快，衣衫猎猎作响。</p><p>他们正赶着去为一部新电影试镜。准确来说，是Scott要为一部由Chris主演的新电影的角色试镜，就像当年Playing It Cool一样。电影行业自从疫情爆发便一直不景气，Chris好不容易争取到一部新电影，正缺一个配角——肥水不流外人田——他敲开导演的门，“嗯……我可以推荐一个人来试镜吗？”于是Scott就跟来试镜了，他的处境比Chris更艰难。</p><p>“没事，我喝什么都行，不能迟到。”Chris说。</p><p>Scott看一眼手表，距离约定好的时间还有15分钟，试镜的工作室在下一条街，他们其实可以慢悠悠的地走过去。</p><p>“你比我还紧张。”Scott说。</p><p>Chris斜眼看他，“闭嘴，喝咖啡。”</p><p>说完他喝了一口咖啡，奶油咖啡。</p><p>Chris从来没喝过这一款口味，但那个人常喝。</p><p>曾有一个忙碌的冬日，Chris每天得在茶几上读资料。他读资料时，那个人就光着脚，窝在对面沙发上边看着他边喝。</p><p>他好像就是很爱喝那玩意儿，而且最恨热美式，他们曾经差点因此吵架——那是更久以前的事，也是店员做错单，他们赶着去发布会，没有时间重做。Sebastian反手就要扔掉那杯新鲜的热美式，Chris抬手阻止，“别扔！……”得，他们这一抢一躲，整杯咖啡“哗啦”洒去半杯，还有些溅到了鞋子上。前夜他们玩到很晚，Sebastian很困，还有点起床气。眼下咖啡又不合意，溅脏了心爱的鞋子，当场就撅嘴走人了。</p><p>后来？</p><p>后来Chris百般求和，不禁在众目睽睽下，远远伸出手，抓掉他脸上的碎发，还心虚地补了句，“Friendship.”</p><p>很尴尬，但是Sebastian开心了。</p><p>发布会结束，一到后台他就笑得弯下了腰，肩膀一耸一抽，眼角笑出密匝匝的笑纹，像个小太阳……</p><p>所以怎么又想起他了？他们已经分开很久了，久得疫情都过去了。</p><p>整个纽约刚经大雨洗练过，阴霾稍散。如果这座城是一个人，此情此景就是血液重新汩汩流动将醒未醒时，指尖、眉头即将苏醒的神经反应。大多数人都摘下口罩了，但神色还警惕着，还离你五六米远就谨慎地观察你，好像生怕你有病毒，稍有不慎就沾染到他似的。</p><p>Chris猛然记起自己是为什么想起Sebastian，就是因为前几日，他走在雾蒙蒙的街上，远远看到一只身影在街角一闪而过，他还没意识到是怎么回事，但是心底有一个Chris已经开始尖叫：那是他！</p><p>到底是不是他呢？也许是吧，这里是纽约曼哈顿，遇到他的几率很高。也许不是他，谁知道？无所谓，这不是重点。重点是当那个稍纵即逝的身影出现，这么远，甚至不一定是他，就已经扰乱了Chris的心弦。</p><p>他很久没见过Sebastian了，他也不刻意搜寻他的消息，说实话，他都快忘记他具体长什么样了。只记得一些细节：双眼皮褶齐整；薄而锋利的唇勾出的浅笑很灵动；自从他爱上留络腮胡，就很难看清他左脸颊的三颗小痣了……</p><p>————</p><p>1.</p><p>Come Here</p><p>2010，夏初，Boston</p><p>“Bad bad Boy.”</p><p>Scott挤眉弄眼，嘴里还含着苹果派就哑声尖酸刻薄地扮起来，但下一秒就恢复正常了，那口苹果派还没完全咽下去。他耸耸肩，“他就这么跟我说的。我只是听说啊，我跟Sebastian Stan不熟。”</p><p>前几天，漫威第一次召集主演们开见面会，为即将赴伦敦的集训和拍摄做准备。见面会开了一下午，太阳从楼顶落到地平线，直到导演把资料叠好，说，“好啦，就这样，具体安排还会发一份邮件给大家。下周伦敦见——”时，他都还没回过神来。</p><p>那天他见到扮演美国队长挚友Bucky Barnes的演员，叫Sebastian Stan的。</p><p>下午他到得早，会议室还没布置好，只得等在外面，两手插袋干站着。办公室里人来人往的，都是漫威的工作人员。有人问他要不要喝点咖啡，他说好。两分钟后手上多了一杯热美式。又过了两分钟，工作人员领进来一位演员。，一个漂亮的男人。</p><p>助理大姐示意那演员停下，“就在这里。不好意思，会议室还没收拾好，你在这里先等一下。”那男演员老实站在她指的位置。</p><p>助理大姐大概看出他的局促不安，拍了拍他的手臂，“别紧张，要喝点东西吗？咖啡？”</p><p>“嗯……有拿铁吗？”</p><p>男演员的嘴吐字黏糊糊，像是咬着后槽牙讲话，有些口音，但Chris听不出那是什么地区的口音。他站在窗边喝着热美式，冷眼观察那男演员的背影：看似拘谨老实，喝个饮料还挺讲究。</p><p>“有，等着。”助理大姐露出主人待客的微笑，走了。</p><p>男演员朝她点头，看着她出去了，原本放在身前轻轻搓着的双手滑进两边裤兜。Chris悠闲地又嘬了一口咖啡 ，看了一眼钟，下午两点四十八分。他突然觉得太阳很刺眼，便往阴影处挪了挪，看到男演员的侧脸，刮得干净，在耳边有几颗小痣。</p><p>男演员似乎呼了一口气，转过身来，正好与Chris打量他的目光相撞。男演员身子一僵，将目光挪开去，Chris也是。</p><p>加州的炎炎阳光从窗户射进来，尘埃在其中悠然地遨游，手里的咖啡飘来热烘烘的焦香味，这就是那个难言的春末里语塞的时刻。为什么语塞了呢？Chris可不是这样的人。</p><p>他的灵魂被对方吸住了。</p><p>他找不出别的词句描述这种感觉。</p><p>Chris挪开目光，噢，那个男人真好看，再偷看一眼——他怎么也在看我？他演的是哪个角色？……他好像又看我了。</p><p>他满心满脑像是填满巧克力糊糊，而心跳声猝然响彻整个颅腔，只有他自己听得到那有多快多猛烈。</p><p>他怎么也在看我？</p><p>他演什么角色？</p><p>咖啡、阳光、春末、尘埃飘飘，那两分钟里全是这些，好长好长，他的思绪好像已经漫游一个世纪。</p><p>然而，现实只过了两分钟。</p><p>下午两点五十分，男演员拿到了他的拿铁。他揭开盖子上的小口，小心卡好，低头抿了一口，立刻缩回来，舔舔嘴唇，垂着头和眼，好像在为自己小小的狼狈感到尴尬。</p><p>接着外面传来一阵闹哄哄的说笑声，主创和一群演员凑着一起来了。导演Joe惊讶地说，“啊，你俩来得这么早？打过招呼了吗？”</p><p>Chris跟那男演员面面相觑——原来他的眼睛是灰蓝色的——相对无言。</p><p>Joe释然道，“看来你们还没打招呼啊。”</p><p>他上前一步，拉过两人，“Chris，这是Sebastian Stan，演你的助手Bucky Barnes。”</p><p>Chris差点没拿稳自己的咖啡，那一刹那他的心情很复杂。高兴吧，他居然演美国队长的助手；又嗅到一丝危险，他演美国队长的助手；还有一片空白，他演美国队长的助手……不知道为什么，他看着Sebastian，大脑空白一片，半晌才惊醒过来，礼貌地伸出手，像平常一样，“你好，我是Chris Evans。”</p><p>Sebastian好像在Chris的眼里寻找什么，阴影里他的眼睛变成了烟青色，也怔了一下，才回握Chris的手，只微笑说，“I know you.”</p><p>两天后Chris回到马萨诸塞州自己家里，跟弟弟Scott一起吃妈妈Lisa烤的苹果派，说起新电影，主演都有谁，有意无意提到“Sebastian Stan”，才想起那个Sebastian Stan跟Scott有一群共友。</p><p>不知道是共友中的哪一位，对Scott说、于是传到Chris的耳朵里：“Sebastian Stan. Bad bad boy——”</p><p>在加州目光第一次相撞时他就知道，他注定要和那个bad bad boy 有着穿越时空的，躲不开、甩不掉的联系，要相互亏欠，要相互报偿，这辈子都没办法抽身离开。</p><p>“有没有过这种感觉？就是冥冥之中就意识到，某个人会在你生命中扮演一个很重要的角色。”他把这句话放在before we go里，让女主角问出，他回答Yeah.</p><p>Chris的演艺生涯以10年为单位计：自我缠斗的前10年，和Sebastian纠缠的后10年，下一个10年呢？</p><p>10年前，夏日伦敦，白昼特别长。</p><p>集训的最后一天，《美国队长》开拍前一天，Chris结束训练淋浴出来，正穿衣服。Sebastian从储物柜的另一侧探出头来：“明天开拍之后，饮食管控就更严了，要不我们……？”</p><p>就像林中小鹿探头，眨眨眼，诱惑你跟他一起去“法外逍遥”。Sebastian一侧嘴角微微翘起，Chris就心动神驰，迷迷糊糊地答应了。</p><p>其实他们都知道，他们之间有些难以言说的火花，可是他们装作不知道，整整一个夏天，他们装不知道。</p><p>那不是他们第一次跑出去玩儿了。小年轻总是精力充沛，狂练一天，晚上生龙活虎，他们不愁没胃口，只愁吃不够。有一天，Sebastian凑过来说，“嘿Chris，明天休息日，要不要去城里玩，找点东西吃？我受够那些鸡胸肉和西兰花了。”Chris答应了。</p><p>之后就一发不可收拾，他们逮到空，就坐地铁进城去，在伦敦走街串巷，用脚步丈量了整个西区；吃着炸鱼薯条他们经过莎士比亚环球剧院，有种在自律的边界放纵的快感，Sebastian说他从前来过这里研学。Chris说，“那我们都是剧院出身的演员。”</p><p>他们在地铁拐弯时都紧抓栏杆，免得被离心力甩出去，也常坐双层巴士的倒数第二排，从那里可以看到吊环像珍珠链一般，晃荡、晃荡……他们都不爱带伞，可是伦敦总下雨，于是他们齐齐淋成落汤鸡。</p><p>签下6部电影已经是板上钉钉的事，可是Chris就像蹦极时已经纵身一跃，却还在担心弹力绳会不会绷断的胆小鬼，他的心从未安定下来。他简直是演艺生涯的赌徒。</p><p>“明天就开拍了……你签了几部来着？”Chris又问Sebastian。其实他知道Sebastian签了9部，但是他太焦虑了，只是想听到一个更豪放的赌徒说出自己的赌注。尤其当那个人是Sebastian时，那是一种纾解。</p><p>地铁又拐弯，导致重心不稳，两个人都摇摇晃晃。</p><p>Sebastian紧抓吊环，眯眼费力地回忆起来：“噢……好像是9部吧？签约的事情是经纪人帮我照管的，我只顾试镜和演戏……”</p><p>说完，Sebastian侧过脸来，似乎将Chris从额头到下巴打量了一番，眼神稍动，却没再继续说话。直到下地铁，他们都没说多一句，气氛有些怪异，有些微妙。Sebastian嗅到Chris的焦虑，也感觉到自己的心悸，更强烈了。你的情感好像能跟他的共振，其实一直如此，两个月了，你从未认真咀嚼它意味着什么。</p><p>多年以后，有人问Sebastian：“你参演的彩蛋呢？会计入片约吗？”他又歪着头费力回忆——就像在伦敦市那样：“我好像是签过一个什么……我从来没认真算过。”</p><p>Chris想，其实Sebastian才是最大的赌徒却完全不自知。他居然一点都不在意这个。他那双灰绿色的大眼睛，总是扑闪扑闪，望来望去，似乎对一切都心存好奇，又对它们都满不在乎。</p><p>Sebastian的心思像风一样难猜，但正是那种风所拥有的飘然、豁达，搭救了深陷自我怀疑的Chris.风里有呓语：</p><p>Come here, come here…</p><p>扶梯冗长，他们并肩站着。Sebastian用手里的矿泉水瓶点了一下Chris的手臂，“Well,最后的晚餐，我们要吃什么？”</p><p>Chris被他的话逗笑，呢喃重复“最后的晚餐”。正当他发现自己正无奈地低头笑时，猛然意识到自己失态了，那是一个表示宠溺和无奈的动作。</p><p>真糟糕，我把Sebastian当妞儿了。</p><p>Chris抬头看扶梯还有多久到地面，扬扬眉毛，“Well，看看再说。”</p><p>糊弄的效果很好，Sebastian笑着点头道，“看看再说。”</p><p>夏天日落很迟，但又已经过了夏至，白昼又渐渐缩短。无论如何，那天结束训练从郊区进城吃晚餐的他们，捉住了日落。</p><p>金色的夕阳挥洒在街道上，从地下上来呢，金光撞进视线，晃眼极了，他们不得不眯起眼，撇过头，赶紧往旁边的街道拐进去。这时金晖斜斜射下，枝桠上、地面砖石上都粼粼闪光。二楼一间酒吧的落地窗反射远处不知名的摩登大楼，有一种温暖的科幻感。</p><p>“这有点像斯皮尔伯格的电影，人啊物啊都镀了一层金似的，到处金光闪闪，复古得像胶片时代。”Sebastian说，“真的，可能他自己都没有意识到那些频繁出现在他们电影里的微小细节，他们可能觉得那个镜头，就是金光闪闪的样子好看，于是就用了，自己都不知道。就像雷德利斯科特科幻片总是有很家常的元素，飞船里开零食会什么的……”</p><p>“是哦，异形从人体破膛而出的场景，也好家常。”Chris说。</p><p>Sebastian被他逗笑了。Chris看着他笑，心里像打翻蜜糖罐，出门时密布在心头的焦虑稍稍驱散。其实这已经很好，靠近他的时候已经被他发散出来的甜蜜感染得几乎化成一滩春水，这已经足够。但Sebastian就是有那样的天赋，能轻易潜至他的心灵最深处，体恤到他暗涌的情绪，没人有那样的天赋。</p><p>“说回来，吃什么？”Sebastian张望，转过头舔舔嘴唇，补充道，“吃点好的。”</p><p>“那得认真找找，不能轻易下决定。”</p><p>“可是你要是一路犹豫不决，说不定就错过了。”</p><p>Chris抬头疑惑地看他。</p><p>只见Sebastian快他几步，走在前面，白T恤被夏日傍晚的风吹拂，勾勒出他苦练两个月的腰线，下装是半新的牛仔裤。他边走，边抬起双臂伸了个懒腰，“我说——”</p><p>“既然已经作出决定，就不要再自我怀疑了，不然你可能会错过掌握命运的机会。Cap.”</p><p>Sebastian突然站定了，一手插在裤袋里，另一只手无意识地捏着塑料水瓶。几秒后他转过身（那时夕阳已经变色。他转过身来，橘粉色的霞光便勾勒出他侧脸的轮廓），走到Chris的面前，说，“By the way，我觉得感情也是一样。”那张脸越凑越近，偏过一些，在Chris的嘴角印下一个吻，如果那不是Chris的幻觉。</p><p>主动献吻的人抽回身，不自觉地勾起微笑来，旋即随手指向远处一间餐厅，用假装刚刚无事发生的口吻说：“所以，别找了。就吃那间，那一定是最好的。”</p><p>2.</p><p>输家</p><p>6部片约次第摄制、发行，慢慢滑向序列的终点。</p><p>人们都会觉得Chris是赢家。“我的美国队长，有这名头傍身，不愁没戏拍啦。”人端着香槟，粗厚的手掌拍他的背。</p><p>他报以职业性的谦虚微笑。他的确再也不是那个要在开拍前找同事对赌注的惶恐少年，他早已习惯扮演美国队长，被家人朋友称作美国队长，成为守卫者，成为骑士，成为被仰慕的对象。连他在麻省做议员的舅舅在发脸书时都愿意在Chris正气又憨厚的标准美国队长笑脸下配文：“我和我亲爱的美国队长侄子。”</p><p>一切如日中天，Sebastian一直待在他的“未来计划”清单中，只不过在公众视野的盲区。他本来以为，那只是爱情事业各持一端的天平，简单的结构。</p><p>好莱坞的爱情会有未来吗？</p><p>那时在拍摄复联三，Sebastian拿着健身餐钻进了Chris的房车（人们虽有怀疑，但也见怪不怪）。午休时间很短，他还装着铁臂，长发披散着。Chris也才回到这里，扯掉皮手套。</p><p>Sebastian用脚勾上门，朝Chris走来，一手拿饭盒，另一手从裤带里摸摸索索，掏出一条橡皮筋递给Chris，然后背过身。行云流水的日常动作。</p><p>巴基这几年都留着长发，每当Sebastian低头吃饭，它就很不安分，总是沾到碗里的黑醋汁。然而装了假铁臂的手活动不开，只好让Chris帮忙扎头发。</p><p>Chris接过皮筋，拇指食指撑开，就已经抚上他的头发，娴熟地给他扎上。一人坐在沙发，一人坐在椅子上吃。Sebastian很不安分，总喜欢胯坐椅子，将手肘放在椅背上，边吃边抖腿。</p><p>总是揪着这短暂时光闲聊，聊当天拍的片段或是猜猜MCU的剧情、评论前夜看的网飞剧。那天他们猜剧情。</p><p>Sebastian吃着他碗里的西兰花，笑着说，“我记得拍完Winter soldier之后，Anthony说史蒂夫巴基和猎鹰要一起去拯救世界什么的……”</p><p>“天，那猎鹰就是个长了翅膀的电灯泡。”Chris说着，脑海里已经浮现猎鹰长啸一声，“啵零”点亮飞向天际的样子，不禁笑出声来，差点被生菜噎到。</p><p>Sebastian也笑了一轮，他们又安静下来吃菜。他们在一起时，不说话也不会感到尴尬。</p><p>大概是聊到剧情的话题，Sebastian心里陡然生出一股感慨，站在这个节点回望，好像从夏日伦敦一下穿梭到春天的亚特兰大，一低头，短发变长发，胡子也拉碴起来，一抬头，Chris还在身边陪自己吃员工餐。</p><p>“Chris，对我们来说，爱情和事业是不是零和博弈？”Sebastian冷不丁地说。</p><p>Chris还没反应过来，他立刻补救似的耸耸肩，把一块鸡胸肉丢进嘴里，说“Well,聊到巴基的未来，就随便说说……”</p><p>那时Chris还交着公关女友，另一种所谓的“好莱坞爱情”，结束仍遥遥无期，但许诺的话似乎一溜嘴就出来了，他一直很笃定。</p><p>Chris眼神温柔如水，跟他留的大胡子相衬，像个毛糙版的史蒂夫一本正经对你许诺：“我们总会找到两全的办法。首先——要完成漫威的片约才行。”</p><p>“我又忘记我还剩几部了，”Sebastian第N次歪头费力回想，“美队系列3部……”</p><p>“5部，算上彩蛋还剩3部。”Chris飞快地说。</p><p>Sebastian嚼着食物，眼眶一圈笑纹，赞同点头，“哇哦，你都替我记着呢？”</p><p>Chris也嚼着生菜，朝他挑眉：当然了。</p><p>2017年的春天，那不是在伦敦，拍摄日程也拍得很紧。他们不再花一个多小时公交换地铁地进城，只为寻觅一顿晚餐。</p><p>那时对于扮演美国队长，他还很惶惑。是Sebastian在那日落里巧妙地点醒他，还送上一个吻。那是他对扮演巴基似乎一点也不担心。</p><p>现在他们穿着戏服坐在房车里，花半个小时吃掉营养师给配的健身员工餐。Chris忍不住想在战壕里的史蒂夫和巴基是怎样一起飞快干掉一听豌豆咸肉罐头的，七十年后在瓦坎达的草原上星河下，又会不会架起锅，煮点什么奶油土豆吃，权当追忆布鲁克林的年少岁月？</p><p>他不知道。</p><p>Chris看着Sebastian别在耳后那一缕扎不起的棕头发，暗自吁出一口气。</p><p>在集训期偷吃禁忌食品是最能刺激多巴胺分泌的事情之一，吃着炸鱼薯条时他们经过莎士比亚环球剧院，说“诶我们都是剧院出身的演员”，什么时候有机会重返剧院呢？小年轻兴奋地过讨论这个话题。</p><p>这从此变成他放不下的执念。</p><p>有时间就要去试一试，总要试一次吧？</p><p>在复联三摄制完成到首映的空隙，他终于拿到了Lobby Hero的剧本。</p><p>怎么想，理由都很牵强：Sebastian是唯一到场的面儿上同事。这要怎么跟八卦报纸解释？“噢因为Sebastian是唯一一位住在纽约又跟我熟悉的同事”吗？</p><p>他太急了，他无法开口言说，但那欲望已经突突抵在嗓眼。想把你带到家人面前；想把你带进纵贯了我整个儿前半生的生活圈；想让你知道和我在一起你会有多快乐；想让你留在我身边——</p><p>这难道该被指摘？</p><p>他们已经相爱七年了。</p><p>“Seb，来看Lobby hero吧，26号。”Chris在电话里说。未言明的隐语是：邀请你，涉足我最私密关系圈；进一步，某天你也许会成为其中一员。</p><p>Sebastian就在那一刻紧张起来。太快了。</p><p>有些杂志爱采访演员，“对你影响最大的人生哲学是什么？”细心的人会发现，Chris和Sebastian的回答是一样的：“活在当下。”人们以为这正是情人间细小的共情之处，其实那不一样。</p><p>独自呆着时Chris会不自觉地凝视未来，啊，未来就在一团迷雾中若隐若现，似乎你能否恰如其分地抓住它，全靠一点一滴的智谋。“活在当下”，是为了让自己不总是凝视那终会到来，却难言捉摸的未来。</p><p>Sebastian不一样，未来在迷雾里，穿越迷雾的路途凶险莫测，他怎么敢说，自己能征服命运？他就要像个傻驯鹿，把头埋在灌木丛里，便以为远处砰砰响的来复枪永远打不到自己身上。“活在当下”，今朝有酒今朝醉，他爱和Chris厮混在一起，把日子过得像过山车，他爱他的络腮胡、右颊上的痣、弹床似的小腹。但他越来越不敢睁眼看看未来。</p><p>你越来越成熟，你越来越现实，再也不敢纵身一跃了。你会想：再等等、再等等，也许下一躺地铁没这么拥挤，也许下一条街的牛排馆会更好吃……</p><p>Sebastian在电话里沉默，Chris在那头听着他的呼吸声。</p><p>半晌，Chris说，“那就走红毯，如果你那晚有事，可以不留在那儿看。”</p><p>“只走红毯更怪异了。我是说，我其实想看，但是……”</p><p>“你怕和他们坐在一起？”</p><p>Chris总能猜到他在担心什么。</p><p>“官方给我的票是连在一起的，你可以来后台看。”Chris继续说着，终于架不住开始用起撒娇的语气，“please Seeeeb——”</p><p>“Okay…Okay! Stop!你怎么说这么大声，你身边没人吧？”</p><p>Sebastian吓了一跳。而电话这头的Chris收放自如，语气又端正起来，好像在给人下命令似的：“那说定了，26日剧院见。”</p><p>Sebastian举着手机，猛捏三叉神经。受不了，受不了，好难应付的情人——</p><p>Sebastian赶到after party的路上遇事耽误了一下。签到处只剩一人值守，他可能是最晚到场的客人。</p><p>他心虚地涂画几笔签了名，扔下笔走进去。会场不大，一眼便可扫尽，一眼就看到Chris立在会场中间，下一秒他的目光跟一位带扎染丝巾留披肩棕发的圆脸妇人交错，她有些轻蔑地扫了他一眼，便从另一个出口离开。</p><p>Sebastian心里一动，隐隐有种预感。然而Chris已经远远见到他，朝他招手，“Seb！Come here！”</p><p>他们挤过人群，聚在会场靠边些的地方。Chris的蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，脸上还有些没卸干净的残妆，滑稽的胡子，咧着嘴等他反应。</p><p>“演得真好，就是你的胡子实在太惹眼了，我总忍不住想到杰夫。”</p><p>“别再提胡子了，我终于亲身体会到你那时的感受了。”Chris捂胸，眉毛呈淘气的倒八字。</p><p>但是没聊几句，Chris就频频看起手机来。</p><p>Sebastian本以为是他的经纪人正叮嘱他公关安排——毕竟只邀请一位同事走红毯太微妙了，如果不是Chris先斩后奏，Sebastian根本没机会作为私人邀请来宾出现在镜头前。</p><p>短信来自Chris的妈妈。</p><p>“她有事，提早离开会场了。”Chris低头敲字，简短地交代。</p><p>本该是稀松平常的小插曲，Chris的状态确渐渐不太对劲，脑门上冒出些汗珠，会场温度却并不高。</p><p>他竭力隐瞒，短信内容还是被Sebastian看到了。</p><p>“宝贝儿子，你知道我不是刻薄的人。但为什么他不坐过来跟我们一起看？After party也迟到，是不是太失礼了？”</p><p>Sebastian可从没想过自己会卷入“婆‘媳’关系危机”，但事实就是他被卷进去了。好莱坞明星也免不了要跟自己对象的母亲周旋。没有哪位辛苦养育过孩子的母亲能接受自己两个儿子都喜欢男人，鉴于年少时继父和妈妈对自己性取向的重视，Sebastian对这再清楚不过。</p><p>“Chris，你妈妈什么时候离场的？” Sebastian用拇指摸摸眉毛。</p><p>“就你来的那会儿，差不多时间。”Chris回答。</p><p>“她今天是不是带了一条扎染的藕色丝巾？”</p><p>“你怎么知道？”Chris猛地抬头，眼神中惊喜与焦虑并存，他问，“你见到她了？你认得出她吗？她有没有看到你？”</p><p>Chris的连珠炮问题把Sebastian憋得无奈笑了，耸耸肩，“我没认出她，她应该是认出我了。”</p><p>“她怎么样？”</p><p>Sebastian沉默几秒，最后冷然答道：“低头看看你的短信，不用问我。” </p><p>说完他站起身，把Chris一人扔在会场里，在阳台点了烟，猛吸几口。已经很晚了，俯瞰纽约，它好像还是头生龙活虎的巨兽，汩汩流淌的缤纷车灯就像它的血液，那就是证明。Sebastian抬头看，头顶没有繁星、没有月亮，今夜多云。</p><p>他长吁一口气，烟雾也跟着徐徐而出，在无风的露台空寂的夜晚，袅袅上飘。</p><p>细心的人会发现，近几年他变得爱叹气了。特别是在人们提到那个咒语时：“What about Bucky?”你会看到Sebastian不自觉地长叹一口气或是鼓起脸呼出一口气，好像这个名字承载了他一生的离合悲欢。用那几秒钟整理好心情，开始回答。内容通常凌乱不堪，说得最多的就是“I don’t know.”</p><p>Bucky.那个跟他纠葛了快十年，他一直扮演着的人。他可不敢说他懂Bucky。故事越是往下叙述，他越心存敬畏。</p><p>那是爱情吗？是爱情吗？</p><p>同时他也越来越不舍——当时在伦敦可没想到这一点。于是他开始想他在不舍什么，明明留长发这么麻烦，明明带铁臂这么酸痛，明明最怕连武打动作了。</p><p>于是他发现他不舍的是拥有队长的Bucky，那比不舍得Chris来得更深刻，更缱绻，像从私人生活侵蚀到事业去的甜腻毒素。</p><p>Chris是要先离开的，他只签了6部，到期他就离开了。失去了队长的Bucky的故事怎么续写，Bucky能move on，他能吗？Sebastian不自觉抬手抓自己已经剃短的头发，几个月前它们还长长的，吃午饭时总要Chris帮忙扎起来。</p><p>他总觉得能看到坟墓，已经为这段感情量身定制好，只等他们并行到那小土堆旁，一起把这一切倾倒进去，亲手埋上，然后他们还会冷静地道别。</p><p>再见，Seb.</p><p>再见，Chris.</p><p>“你不得不先走……”Sebastian的语气很冷静，他说的是Steve Rogers故事的结束。</p><p>“对不起。”Chris急切地打断他，言语里都是真诚的愧疚。</p><p>夜更深了，地铁早就关闭了，本来要一起步行回Sebastian的公寓。Sebastian说想喝点东西，他们半路拐进一间酒吧。在酒精的作用下，Sebastian终于决定好好谈谈。他希望自己能保持冷静，好好地把这页翻篇。</p><p>Sebastian咽下一口酒，继续说下去，“你不得不先走。以前我们每年都有几个月好呆在一起的，等你合约结束，我们就真的谈异地恋了。我讨厌异地恋。”</p><p>“我们有太多放不下的东西了。我们……在遇到你之前我还求过婚呢……”</p><p>“我和Jessica也差点订婚了。”Chris再次打断他，试图用轻快的语气挽回Sebastian悲观的絮叨。</p><p>Sebastian抬眼看他，突然很想变成一个局外人，对着自己和Chris发出尖利的挖苦和嘲笑：遇到彼此之前，他们都曾跟另一个姑娘谈婚论嫁。</p><p>他用酒瓶子指Chris的手机，说，“Chris Evans,你敢站到你妈的对立面，跟我在一起吗？不管她怎么挽留你，是哭诉‘你这样伤妈妈的心’或是要跟你断绝关系？你以为我不知道一个单身母亲是怎么想的？真的够了，我看不到美好的前景，我爱你，但是我不想跟你继续在一起。”</p><p>说完仰头喝啤酒，喉结上下滑动，他斜眼看Chris，看起来很冷静。</p><p>而Chris紧抿嘴唇，放弃再以打断他并说俏皮话的方式转移注意力了，因为Sebastian说的是对的，他也很冷静，虽然酒精让他的脸和脑子都烫得像火舌在灼。</p><p>他“嗯”了一声，表示接受。</p><p>他们各自沉默地喝了一会儿酒。</p><p>然后，不知道是谁提的，因为他们终于都喝醉了。</p><p>“分手前，再做最后一次？”</p><p>选的是Sebastian的公寓，事后清洗时Chris就能走了，一点都不耽误。被酒精灌得晕头转向时，他们都装作自己在成熟地思考。他们吻着撞进Sebastian的公寓，小楼梯懒得爬，连床也没上，就在沙发。</p><p>是谁在吻对方的肩胛时极力忍着不落泪？</p><p>是谁扯掉对方衣服时把自己幻想成嫖|客免得情绪失控？</p><p>谁能不失控？</p><p>是谁颤抖的声音就在耳畔，分手的誓言说得像许诺？</p><p>Both.</p><p>“听到了吗？Sebastian，我们不爱了。答应我，你再也不爱了。”Chris吻着他说。</p><p>“不用你说，不用你说……不爱就不爱。”</p><p>“那你说‘我不会再继续爱Chris’。”</p><p>“我不会再继续爱你。”</p><p>“好……好……”</p><p>“你也答应我。”</p><p>“我发誓我不再继续爱Sebastian。”</p><p>有没有人哭呢？不知道，他们是两个烂醉如泥的人，分不清那些究竟是酒精还是泪水还是其他体液。分不清了，都溺水了。我们都是溺水的人，溺在旧时光又溺在现实，溺在幼稚又溺在成熟，溺在一人眼里又溺在其他人的寄望中。</p><p>Chris起身穿衣，两颊红得像被人扇过，是酒劲未消。Sebastian也起身，拿过手机，挑了个名称十分应景的乐队，他一直想和Chris在事后听的，一直没机会。就今天吧，就现在吧。</p><p>Got the music can you baby tell me why </p><p>You’ve been locked in here forever and you just can’t say goodbye </p><p>Your lips</p><p>My lips</p><p>Apocalypse</p><p>还真是灾难（Apocalypse），Sebastian想。</p><p>“Chris，”Sebastian赤条条躺在沙发上抬起头颅，“Bye.”</p><p>Chris拉上夹克拉链，手放在门把上，偏头说“Bye”时不敢再看Sebastian一眼。冷静地离开，才是成熟的做法。</p><p>他开门离去关门，一阵风溜进来，拂得Sebastian一哆嗦，好冷。他想去拿件外套披上，撑着慢慢从沙发上坐起来，脑袋还晕晕的，唯一清楚的事情是他和Chris完了，玩完了。</p><p>Fine.他想。</p><p>歌单放到第二首了，嚅嗫的男声迷幻地唱。</p><p>Think I like you best when you’re just with me</p><p>And no one else</p><p>Sebastian环顾四周，视野一片雾蒙蒙，灰蓝色的毛衣寥落地躺在地上，他弯下腰，伸出手去捞。头重脚轻的他摔了一跤，直接跪倒在地。膝盖骨钻心地钝痛，地板好凉。</p><p>Chris come right back</p><p>I’ve been waiting for you to slip back in bed</p><p>When you light the candle …</p><p>怎么可能不爱呢？Sebastian终于失声痛哭了，哭倒在凉凉的地板上，他妈的像个初失恋的女孩，怎么可能不爱呢？他的手紧紧攥着茶几，攥得指节发白，他骂自己，神经病，神经病！Sebastian，你和他都是神经病！疯子！傻子！……</p><p>好莱坞的爱情能有未来吗？天平的两端，谁升谁降？没有天平，他们都是输家。</p><p>3.</p><p>Get Back</p><p>那就是结局，走到Sebastian公寓楼下，冷风一吹，他腿一软，蹲下半晌没起来。还流了很多眼泪，他记得很清楚，因为脸上的泪痕在冷风里是疼的。</p><p>Scott面试完出来了，发现Chris的咖啡开了盖子，只喝了一口，硬生生放到凉。他哥果然还是喝不惯这些甜腻腻的玩意儿。</p><p>Chris靠在椅背上，把思绪拉回2021年，把注意力集中在这办公室里，“试镜怎么样？”</p><p>还没等Scott回答，导演从门缝里挤出来。</p><p>“嗨Chris，”这位独立导演搓搓手，拍拍Scott的肩对Chris说，“Scott很合适，接下来我们会找经纪人敲定合同的细节。你明天有没有时间？剧本……还有合同的细节，明天约你的经纪人一起来谈谈。”</p><p>Chris微笑应下，“好，明天我约她一起来。”</p><p>导演面色红润地拍了拍他的肩，“好、好，也谢谢你了……愿意参演……”</p><p>“疫情刚过，行业不景气，大家也是相互扶持。”Chris微笑回答，滴水不漏，“那我们就先走了。”</p><p>“好好，我接下来也还有面试。再见。”导演站在办公室门口朝他门挥手，眼看着他们走进电梯间，才回房。</p><p>那是一部中等规模的独立电影，导演需要合适的人参演，Chris需要角色而且那个剧本很不错。眼下赚头虽不大，但也是互惠互利的生意。Chris垂首盘算着，出了电梯，门前有台阶。他一抬头，差点倒洒手里的咖啡：迎面差点撞上的人是Sebastian。</p><p>Chris登时傻了，不知道该摆出什么样的表情。Sebastian也愣住了，局促地抓着手机。两人面面相觑，杵了几秒钟，Chris才反应过来，应该说点什么，好缓解尴尬。</p><p>“…Hi.”他说。</p><p>“…Hi.”Sebastian说，“你来试镜？”</p><p>“啊……”Chris支吾了一下，指Scott，“陪他试镜。”</p><p>Sebastian点点头：“噢。”</p><p>“你也试镜？”Chris问。</p><p>“对啊，试试呗。”Sebastian扯出一个笑容。</p><p>“Well…Good luck.”</p><p>Sebastian疲惫地又笑了笑，朝他们点点头就走进去了，就像无关紧要的对不熟旧同事的寒暄。Chris的心脏此刻就像被那个人一把火熊熊燃起来，即刻又浇下一盆冷水，不敢回头看，也不舍得移开步子走。还好Scott叫他：“Chris！走啦。”把他扯下台阶。</p><p>奶油咖啡又差点洒出来。</p><p>这边Sebastian坐上电梯。那里面有一面镜子，他瞅着自己的眼睛发呆。他第一眼就看到了，那人手里拿着他最喜欢的奶油咖啡，也许是拿铁？反正是加奶的咖啡。Chris从不喝加奶的咖啡。几年过去，人心会变，何况口味？也许他只是恰巧爱上了加奶的咖啡。</p><p>电梯门“叮”地开了，Sebastian将视线从镜子上挪开，转回身子。</p><p>别再乱想，面试要紧。</p><p>这部电影的资金卡得很紧，这也是导演愿意试他的原因：性价比高，虽然声誉不佳，但终究是好莱坞名人。到头来，Sebastian剩下的，只有“好莱坞名人”的头衔。</p><p>你下定决心离开那个人，期望着彼此都能解脱，却没想到你自己坠入情绪的低谷，越落越深，而你不知该对谁倾诉，没有人能帮到你，一切都要交换。有什么能换回他的爱对你的滋养，除了他没人能做到，而你想要远离的正是他。</p><p>什么是命中注定？这就是命中注定。可你们都许下了那个愚蠢至极的海誓山盟：再也不爱你了。</p><p>Sebastian就这样看着他离开了，就像Bucky看着Steve Rogers离开却说不出一句挽留。拉不下这个面子，他总强调自己是狮子座。</p><p>状况一天天坏下去，时间却不会停止流淌，他终究习惯了，心痛感渐渐钝了。他的心是一片荒芜，似乎在哪里都不会再停留，似乎没人能让他停留，但他也没有方向，风要刮他去哪，他就去哪。</p><p>风像是有形体，变成一条强壮的腿，把他一脚踹进一场跟疫情搅合在一起的公关恋情。</p><p>“去西班牙，你得去。”经纪人斩钉截铁，“不然CAA要不高兴的。”</p><p>“……好吧。”他嘟囔。</p><p>如果抗争一下，也许就不会弄成这样了。错过了能够选择的窗口期，你再也控制不了那一连串的反应，是你自己选的，除了接受你什么也做不了。</p><p>在一开始不抽身，这公关恋人就得一直演下去；在一开始不道歉，你就会被舆论的盛怒压垮；在一开始，在一开始——哪个节点是一开始？伦敦？Lobby Hero？复联四杀青？纽约封城？</p><p>……永远没有答案。</p><p>试镜结束，得到两个重要的消息。一是导演很满意，希望他演男二号，不过片酬不高——不然也不会找他演；二是他完全不知道的，主演是Chris。他差点当着导演的面发出一声哽咽的冷笑，孽缘，那个人。</p><p>Sebastian回到现在住的地方，自从和Ale公关结束后，他就窝在这。这是一个偏僻的小公寓，他早在去年就捉襟见肘，租不起soho的小loft了。</p><p>他学会了逛菜场，扫荡黄瓜、鸡胸肉什么的，还有一些面包，装在塑料袋里提回家。他不去健身房了，只做不需要器械的运动，那些最刻板、最枯燥的动作，唯一的器械是一根跳绳，但因为跳起来会吵到楼下住户，他很少用。</p><p>偶尔会放纵一下，买几罐啤酒，搬个小板凳坐在露天的楼道，便看着天空边喝。像Lobby Hero那样的阴天不常有，大多数时候能看到星星和月亮。</p><p>今天他喝了不少。凌晨两点，他用旧电脑编辑了一封邮件，内容大概是这样：</p><p>导演先生，因为私人原因，我可能需要退出这部电影的制作，辜负了您的期待，请原谅。</p><p>定时发送，明早九点。</p><p>今晚喝了酒，他明天可能会昏睡到中午。那时这个小插曲就会结束。也许他错过了太多的窗口期，但他要抓住眼前的这个，他要选——</p><p>翌日</p><p>Chris整个白天都心绪不定。不用想都知道，那是因为Sebastian。</p><p>经纪人和导演手按在摊了满桌的资料上，Chris立在一旁看着听着。</p><p>“摄制期总共两个月，就在纽约……”传进Chris脑海里，渐渐他耳畔回响的全是Hi…</p><p>你也试镜？…</p><p>Bye…</p><p>纸张白纸黑字密密麻麻，慢慢地浮现出Sebastian那张疲惫的笑脸。</p><p>天哪，那个人真的大变了样。他瘦得脸颊凹陷，嘴都尖出来，抬头纹也变多了。能看出他还在运动，也看得出那些运动是没有指导的。Chris忍着不刻意关注他的公关闹剧，如今去窥探的欲望简直如火山喷发。如果不是经纪人和导演在旁边，他已经掏出手机，在各大社交网站搜索“Sebastian Stan Shit Show”了。</p><p>就像有一只猫在用爪子挠他的心：想打听他的情况吗？你想吗？</p><p>想，当然想。他爱他。</p><p>说好不再继续爱的，有谁信？有谁遵守？反正他没有遵守，一刻也没有。</p><p>经纪人跟着秘书去打印室重打合同，核对。Chris见她离开了，把导演拉到一边。“Paul，能否请问你一下，Sebastian Stan也在为这部电影试镜吗？”</p><p>导演皱了皱眉，“是的，他很适合演男二号，但是……”</p><p>“怎么了？”Chris有不好的预感。</p><p>“他推掉了这个角色。早上九点，他发邮件给我。”</p><p>“他来试镜，成功了，又推掉了？”</p><p>“是这样的，我们只好再试其他人……”</p><p>“不！”Chris提高了音量，“Please，先别试其他人，先等等……我试试能不能劝他回来演。”</p><p>导演原本皱起的眉头舒展开，“真的？那真是太好了，重新找演员，真不知道同咖位有没有片酬这么低的……而且他真的很合适。”</p><p>Chris听了一阵心酸，废了好大劲儿才抬起手来，拍拍导演的肩，示意他放心。</p><p>这日早晨，Sebastian还睡着，被一通电话吵醒，来电的是Ale的经纪人。他真以为自己看错了，揉揉眼，的确是Ale的经纪人。分手通稿都发几个月了，树叶都枯黄了，她这时候打来做什么？</p><p>Sebastian含糊不清地接通电话，“嗨？”</p><p>“Mr Stan吗？您好我是Ale的经纪人，是这样，我想约您聊一下公关的事情。”</p><p>“还公关什么？”Sebastian露在被子外的上半身有些凉，不耐烦地嘟囔道，“这事不应该先找我经纪人吗？”</p><p>“正是因为她不同意，我才直接找您……”</p><p>“她都不同意，说明没有必要，谢谢你们想到我，挂了。”他果断地挂断电话，把手机扔一边，整个人缩回被子里面。他对公关恋爱有PTSD，他已经是名誉丧尽的人，炒热度也只是越炒越黑，他只想睡觉。</p><p>那句话说得好，梦里什么都有。</p><p>昨晚他控制不住地梦到Chris了，潜意识里他知道自己正在睡觉，那是梦，所以他任自己越陷越深，陷进梦幻的泡泡里去。</p><p>梦里的Chris在日落的粼粼的金晖中走来，手上拿着耳机的另一边，Hey Seb，你听听这首歌。</p><p>是Wildest Dream。</p><p>梦里他听到自己说，啊，这真像我们。</p><p>Chris对他微笑，说，Seb，我们私奔好了。即使我全家都不同意……我愿意和你站在一起，我们能让最狂野的梦成真。……很刺激吧？我知道你喜欢这样做，我知道你想这样做，你只是需要我起个头，拉你一把——</p><p>哭着醒过来时，Sebastian蓦然发现，自己变成了那个等待救援的人。</p><p>于是在这午后温和的阳光里，Sebastian写下他们的故事。</p><p>他终于动笔写下了他们的故事，边写边哭笑，也不知道自己在发什么疯。他任由情绪奔涌，没关系，因为他已经亲手关闭了和那个人产生联系的通道——那封邮件，一切还有界限。</p><p>他甚至不介意因为悲伤过度或是兴奋过度孤零零地猝死在这里，因为他没什么可输的了。</p><p>“砰砰砰”，脆弱的木板门哀怨作响，将Sebastian从文字的世界扯出来。</p><p>他放下笔。扯了张纸巾胡乱抹了抹脸，拉开门，愕然了。</p><p>门外站的是Ale,像往常一样扎着高高的马尾，金发染的一丝不苟，趾高气扬地站在门外。他不知道该不该请她进门。</p><p>“愣着干什么？不请女生进门吗？让女生站在外面吹风吗？”</p><p>她一开口，还是那个Ale公主。Sebastian侧身把她让进去。一进门她就把包往Sebastian床上一扔，一屁股坐在客厅唯一的沙发上，用审视的眼光打量着这间小公寓，鼻子抽抽，极力扭曲地拧着眉毛和嘴角。</p><p>Sebastian摸摸鼻子，“呃……要喝水吗？”</p><p>“咖啡。”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“矿泉水。”</p><p>“凉白开。”</p><p>“那不用了，谢谢，纽约的水有一股怪味儿。”</p><p>Fine.</p><p>“那你来这里，有什么贵干？”</p><p>Ale霸占了唯一的沙发，Sebastian只好在旁边局促立着，而Ale正两臂伸展放在扶手上，咬着唇继续极力拧着眉，打量Sebastian。</p><p>乱七八杂的短发，如果去街拍可不能这样；嗯，新的蓝色毛衣（因为旧的还在Ale洛杉矶的房子里）只买得起HM了？还有穿了快两百年的旧运动裤……谈判成功率六成，他看起来穷得快揭不开锅了。</p><p>和Sebastian的公关给她带来了一定的热度，但是效用递减，热度逐渐炒不起来了，大势已去，半年合同到期，他们发了分手通稿，结束公关恋情。但是在那之后，她并没有拿到什么资源，也没有找到合适的公关对象，于是她想到了“前任男友”，复合戏码。</p><p>“我希望你跟我出复合通稿。”Ale说。</p><p>“你说什么？”Sebastian抱着胸。</p><p>“我看你情况也很艰难，不如再公关一次，你来LA，可以舒舒服服地找新机会，”她环顾四周，从鼻子里嗤出一声，“而不是在这里窝着。”</p><p>“别跟我说，你还想靠写小说挣外快？”她指指Sebastian扔在书桌上密密麻麻的文稿。</p><p>Sebastian冲过去拾起他们，一张张叠起。</p><p>Ale态度虽然恶劣，说的却是实话，他刚推掉一个饰演男号二的机会，想遇到下一个，不知还要等多久？在这里，真的撑得下去吗？</p><p>他转过身，捏着文稿，皱眉迟疑道，“我……”</p><p>“砰砰砰”</p><p>脆弱的木板门再次砰砰作响，Ale惊讶地问，“你还有客人？”</p><p>“没有，我看一下。”</p><p>他把文稿随手搁在橱柜上，他的木板门没有猫眼，只好拧开门。</p><p>门外是Chris，他感觉一阵眩晕。</p><p>这个主儿也一副来者不善的样子，嘴角向下弯，蓝眼睛射出愤怒。门一开，他便劈头盖脸，“Sebastian！我想知道世界上有没有比你还蠢的蠢蛋！”</p><p>Sebastian还没说话，Ale已经从后面探出头，勾起嘴角，“哟？稀客。”</p><p>Chris冷冷看她一眼，把眼神移到Sebastian脸上，“让我进去。”</p><p>Sebastian耸肩，似乎无奈也无所谓的样子，让他进去。他很清楚Chris为什么来找他，肯定是那封邮件的事，不管他怎么逃，那个人总会追来的。消极应对是最好的办法。</p><p>Chris还没走到客厅中间，就回过身冲着Sebastian举起手里的剧本说，“你不能辞演！”</p><p>“他不想演就不演，你是他爹？你管得真多。”Ale从Sebastian床上抄起手袋，也拿出一份合同，“什么电影啊，值得吗？去LA，环境更好，机会更多。”</p><p>她轻蔑地晃了晃手里的合同。</p><p>“你的Shit Show就值得？”Chris反问。</p><p>“Sebastian，你自己选啊。”Ale不理Chris，将脸转向Sebastian，抬抬下巴。</p><p>当事人杵在门廊，只希望有个地缝能让他钻。</p><p>“……让我先上个厕所。”他钻进小厕所里，直接坐在马桶盖上。右手不自觉地抓头发，把头发抓得更乱，就像个鸟窝。</p><p>他们都逼得太紧了，他不过是昨晚喝了点啤酒，睡到中午，起来写写东西，这本该是平静的一天，日子就该这样熬着、熬着。</p><p>或许他变回一个普通人，还像年轻的时候去餐厅端端盘子？也许他不值得在外面抛头露面，会被老板打发去洗碗。他被自己逗笑了，冷笑……不，苦笑出声。苦笑很难听，做这个决定一点也不难。就像Chris说的，有时他什么都不在意。</p><p>他推开厕所门的那一刻，站在房间两侧的两人都瞬间把头拧过来，眼里都射出热切的期望。</p><p>Sebastian呼出一口气，先对Ale说，“Ale，我不跟你发复合通稿，我受够Shit Show了。”</p><p>金发高马尾女生怒目圆睁，气得一句话都说不出，从沙发上捞走包，把合同揉的像片咸菜扔在地上，走了。</p><p>脆弱的木板门发出震耳欲聋的响声。Sebastian的身子随之一震。</p><p>她一走，整个小公寓的室温骤降几度。空气似乎也静滞了。</p><p>Sebastian等她走了，看看Chris。那人正背对他，不知道在干什么。Sebastian没心思关心他在做什么，只想赶他快走。</p><p>“Chris，我也不想继续参演，你也走吧。”</p><p>逐客令下了，Sebastian被抽干了力气，走起路来软绵绵的。</p><p>他到床上坐下，垂着头不想看Chris。快走吧，Chris，你不该来这里，快离开吧。</p><p>预想中的足音没有响起，Chris还站在那里。</p><p>非要人催。</p><p>“你怎么还不走？”Sebastian的声音里满是不耐烦。</p><p>Chris站在那儿，听到他的声音，转过头来，神情复杂地看着他，半晌不言语。</p><p>“干什么？”Sebastian坐在床上，继续冷着脸，“走吧，我累了。”</p><p>“这是什么？”</p><p>Chris的声音有些颤抖，Sebastian不习惯他慢下来的说话节奏。</p><p>“什么什……”最后一个尾音硬生生噎在喉咙，被Chris拿在手里的赫然是Sebastian随手扔在橱柜上的文稿。</p><p>他的梦，他思念的一切，他的情书。</p><p>用比豹子还快的速度，他窜上去一把夺下，塞在被子里，不知道该说什么。被老情人发现你对他的粉色幻想，而且你刚刚才拒绝了他的示好，最糟糕的是你还爱他。Sebastian满脸通红。</p><p>We love who we love, sucks.</p><p>“你……还爱我？”Chris咬紧牙关，不让通红的眼眶落下泪来，这句话简直是挤出来的。</p><p>“不爱。”</p><p>Sebastian伸手捏三叉神经，好像Chris的存在真的是个莫大的麻烦而他对此很疲惫。</p><p>“那你写的是什么？”</p><p>“以前写的。”</p><p>“那你为什么这时候翻出来看？”</p><p>“探究这个有意义吗？”Sebastian凶狠地反问。</p><p>Chris一时语塞。</p><p>几秒后沉吟，“那个拥抱呢？复联四首映，你为什么来找我？”</p><p>那时Chris光芒万丈，像是一颗钻石立在那里，人人都想一窥他的容貌，跟他说一句话。Sebastian站在旁边犹豫许久，这可能是最后一次，他们一起参加这样的盛会，为了他们的电影。从此以后，Bucky就要自己在漫威宇宙里打拼了；从此以后，Sebastian不会再在漫威片场见到Chris。这些想法成功搅动了他的情绪，把他的脑子绞成浆糊，他晕晕乎乎地从后面靠近，那时Chris甚至还在跟别人说话。</p><p>回想起来，他就这么失礼地伸出手，拍Chris的肩，打断了他和别人的对话。等他醒悟过来，一切都来不及了。谈话中断，Chris回头，发现是他。Sebastian慌忙后退，像敏感的蚌缩回壳里，“你先聊……”Sebastian的手放在Chris的肩上，把他推回去。</p><p>可是Chris给了他一个熊抱，跟个孩子似的。</p><p>Sebastian闭上眼，贪婪地闻他衣服织物上的香氛，默念：这就够了，就到这，谢谢。</p><p>对于Chris来说，那就是暗示，我怎么可能不爱你。我怎么可能不爱你。</p><p>“同事间的告别。”Sebastian说，“就是一个告别拥抱，十年同事情，不值得一个拥抱吗？”</p><p>“Sebastian，你明明知道不只是同事情，你明明知道那值得更多。你明明……”</p><p>“够了！你花言巧语这么多，不用对着我说！”Sebastian激动地从床上蹦起来，呼呼喘着粗气，像是被刺激到的猫，“你要跟我在一起，你能跟我永远在一起吗？！我都说看不到未来！”</p><p>剑拔弩张。防御越是极端，越是脆弱。</p><p>“那我跟你讲个故事。”Chris上前一步，距离Sebastian半臂距离，“我曾经花一周等一颗橘子成熟，是邻居送的，果皮还是青色的。我那时真的不知道怎么判断一颗橘子是生是熟，于是我把它放在书桌上，每天观察。</p><p>“一天天，我发现它青色的毛孔开始变橘，生出一些像是老人斑似的斑点。我知道它每天都在向成熟靠近，但不知道终点到底在哪。</p><p>“有一天我发现它烂了，熟烂了。可我根本没有意识到它到底是什么时候成熟的……”</p><p> “你说你喜欢断背山，可是艾尼斯和杰克的故事在39岁就结束了。” 他捏过Sebastian的手，把一个圆环套在他手上，“39岁的Sebastian，我得告诉你，你要的未来就在这里。”</p><p>Sebastian低头一看，勾起嘴角又流了满脸的眼泪，不知道是哭是笑，“Chris Evans你王八蛋，用个纸的套路就想套路我，我……”</p><p>我愿意。</p><p>可惜后面的话他说不出口了，因为有人用吻堵住了他不听话的嘴。</p><p>End.</p><p>ps：</p><p>CAS乐队歌曲K.的原词是Kristen，克里斯汀，鉴于包醉酒了，他听将它成了Chris,变成Chris come right back</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>